


sweet child of mine

by halfwayinit



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a big heap of fluff tbh, parents!ballum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwayinit/pseuds/halfwayinit
Summary: "it didn't matter how big our house was; it mattered that there was love in it." - peter buffett.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	sweet child of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxleysbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/gifts).



> this is the culmination of a lot of screaming with the incredible @moxleysbaby about ben and callum adopting, and how wonderful of a big sister lexi would be.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!  
> (title from 'sweet child of mine' by guns n' roses)

Callum’s disorientated when he first wakes, taking a second to realise that the noise cutting through the stillness of the night is coming from the baby monitor. His eyelids are heavy as he blearily tries to blink the room into focus, throwing back the duvet and feeling the cool air hit his bare arms. The baby isn’t crying, thankfully, but Callum decides to get up and check on him anyways, knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep without being completely sure that everything’s alright. He’s awake now, he tells himself, he’ll just pop his head in and then go back to bed once he knows Jamie’s okay.

He’s pads across the bedroom floor as softly as he can, trying not to make too much noise and wake the rest of the house. “What’re you doing?” Ben’s voice is rough from sleep, just loud enough that Callum hears it as he’s reaching for the door handle. When he turns to look back at his husband, Ben’s eyes are barely open, cocooned in the duvet with just his head peeking out. Callum smiles over at him, feeling his heart beat that little bit faster in his chest at the sight of Ben. Three years of marriage later and Ben still has that same effect on him that he’s had since day one. 

“Just checking on Jamie” Callum whispers, careful to keep his voice low with Lexi asleep in the next room. “Go back to sleep, babe.” he turns back to the door when Ben rolls over in the bed, pulling it open and creeping across the landing.

When he peeks his head in the nursery door, he isn’t expecting to find Lexi leaning into the baby’s cot, whispering to him. “Shhh baby” her voice is soft and gentle, fingers softly threading through Jamie’s thick black hair, “You’re okay. Your big sister Lex is here.” The only light in the room is coming from the nightlight in the corner atop the dresser, it casts a pale glow over the two of them, just bright enough that Callum can see the way Jamie’s bright blue eyes shine as he looks in awe at his big sister.

The scene in front of him makes Callum’s heart squeeze in his chest, a warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body. He just stands there for a few moments, listening to Lexi’s whispers of  _ You are the cutest little thing ever do you know that?  _ and  _ Shhh little man, we don’t want to wake up your daddies.  _ For a twelve year old, she’s exceptionally good with the baby, always comforting him and pulling little toothless smiles as he tries to laugh at the funny faces she pulls.

Callum remembers how nervous they were when they first thought about adoption, worrying that Lexi would feel left out, wouldn’t want to share Ben and Callum with a new baby sibling. But, she proved them wrong from day one, the excited smile that broke out across her face when they spoke to her about  _ maybe _ giving her a little brother or sister filling them with relief. 

When they brought Jamie home, she hardly left his side the first few weeks, begging to stay over most nights and asking to help with the constant feeds and nappy changes. They couldn’t ask for a better reaction from her, their hearts swelling with pride at the bond they were already forming. 

Now, Callum tiptoes back to the bedroom, gently shaking Ben’s shoulder to wake him. “Ben” he whispers, “Come look at this, be quiet though.” Ben grumbles a bit at first, not happy at being woken for a second time when he can’t hear any crying. What other reason would Callum have to wake him this early? It better be good. He pulls on his dressing gown as he follows Callum to the nursery door, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He’s still so half-asleep that he nearly walks into Callum’s back, not expecting his husband to stop at the door.

“Wha-” he’s cut off by Callum shushing him and pointing for Ben to look into the room. Ben’s a bit lost for words as he pushes the door open a bit wider, something that doesn’t happen to him that often. The way Lexi coos down into Jamie’s cot, Jamie looking up at her like she’s the most fascinating person in the world, it makes tears sting in Ben’s eyes. He feels Callum’s arms wrap around him from behind, hands linking together at Ben’s stomach as he presses a kiss into his hair. They stand like that for a while looking into the nursery, not quite believing that they’ve managed to get here.

Married, two beautiful children, a life filled with more love and laughter than either of them could have ever imagined.

They are by no means a perfect family, but they’re a family who fit perfectly together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> come find me on tumblr @halfwayinit and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
